1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle front structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle front structure that is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4691964 below, a triangular outer member (a gusset) is disposed in a front part in a vehicle front-rear direction of a front side member on an outer side in a vehicle width direction. Then, a technique is disclosed in which the outer member and the front side member are arranged such that front ends thereof match each other in the vehicle front-rear direction, and in which a plate-shaped tension member is fixed to the front end of the outer member and the front end of the front side member. In this related art, during a head-on collision (hereinafter referred to as a “small overlap collision”) in a mode that a load is applied to an outer side in the vehicle width direction of the front side member, a collision load can be transmitted from the outer member to the front side member via the tension member (a bracket).
In addition, in a vehicle front structure that is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4617681 below, a connection member is provided in a front part in the vehicle front-rear direction of an apron reinforcement (an apron upper member). Then, a technique is disclosed in which this connection member and the front side member are arranged such that front ends thereof match each other in the vehicle front-rear direction, and in which a plate-shaped surface is fixed to the front end of the connection member and the front end of the apron reinforcement. In this related art, the collision load can be dispersed to the apron reinforcement and the front side member via the surface during the small overlap collision.
In a case of the head-on collision such as the small overlap collision, a vehicle can move away from a collision body by generating a lateral force to an inner side in the vehicle width direction in the vehicle. However, in a vehicle front structure according to the above related art, it is configured to transmit and disperse the collision load to rearward in the vehicle front-rear direction. Thus, there is room for improvement in a point that the lateral force to the inner side in the vehicle width direction is effectively generated in the vehicle.